


Day One: Dark AU

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day One, I am so far behind..., Life got in the way..., M/M, Mafia!Barry, Olivarry Week 2017, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: The mysterious new Crime Boss known as the Flash has been making his way across the country, ripping out the heart of his enemies and reaching the Most Wanted List in record time. OLiver Queen isn't just going to roll over and let him take Starling City like he did Central and Coast.





	Day One: Dark AU

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm totally behind on this... Life got in the way and I have no other excuse. 
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this, and if there is interest, I may even expand it into a Chapter Story. 
> 
> This story is also on my Tumblr ([DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)) account.

“This might be the stupidest idea you’ve ever had.”

Oliver ignored Felicity as he placed the cufflinks she had given him on. She’d found a pair with tiny microphones inside after he had expressed concern that a wire may be found by who he was trying to record or broken in a fight.

“I agree with Felicity. If this guy is as dangerous as you say he is…”

Oliver glared at his teammates as he pulled on his jacket. “I’m not letting him run around unchecked in my city.”

“Oliver. He rips out people’s hearts with his bare hands and runs fast enough to generate lightning. You can’t fight that, man.” Diggle looked at his friend with his “I’m the only reasonable person in the basement” eyes.

“Who said anything about fighting?”

“Uh, that is literally your only talent.”

“Thanks Felicity.”

“You’re welcome!” she called, sitting down in her chair and rolling across the platform. “Don’t get your heart ripped out! Literally! If you want to get your heart ripped out figuratively I can’t stop you!”

Oliver let out a long breath through his nose and moved to one of his secret exists. Going through his Bratva contacts, Oliver had managed to secure a meeting with the mysterious crime boss known simply as the Flash. The Flash was the fastest rising name in Organized Crime. He and his “Rouges” had already effectively taken control of crime in Central City and fixed themselves in Coast City as a powerful criminal force. Now, they had set their sights on Starling, intent of filling the power vacuum left by Malcolm Merlyn’s death.

The Bratva was happy where they were. They had no need to (much less the means to) expand in Starling, but they wanted to get ahead of the very real possibility that if they didn’t agree to some sort of treaty, than they could all have their hearts ripped out the way the Irish had in Coast. Oliver had offered to meet with the Flash; he was one of the highest-ranking members in Starling and had gained their respect so no one questioned his request.

The Flash’s house was in the suburbs, just far enough away from their neighbors that no one would question any oddities that may happen here.

The door opened before Oliver even had a chance to ring the door. A pretty young woman wearing a shimmering gold shirt and nearly as much leather as Oliver favored as the Hood stood in the doorway and undressed him with her eyes.

“Oliver Queen? The boss is waiting for you.”

She gestured for him to follow her inside. The house was as normal as any suburban two-story with a basement could be on the surface. He was lead back to a closed office door. The woman knocked on the door before opening it.

“Boss, Oliver Queen is here.”

“Thank you, Lisa,” a young man, approximately the same age as Lisa stood up from behind a desk. He was tall, thin, with a runner’s physic and a mess of brown hair.

“You good, Barry?” Oliver had been so focused on the young man (apparently the Flash) he almost hadn’t noticed Leonard Snart, infamous high-risk thief, leaning against the wall next to the window.

The Flash chuckled, “I can handle a single Bratva Captain, Len.”

Snart narrowed his eyes at Oliver, but pushed himself off the wall. “I’ll be in the living room.”

The Flash rolled his eyes and made his way over to a small liquor cabinet as Snart. “Would you like a scotch, Mr. Queen? It’s not our way to drink before business is complete, but I know it is the Bratva way and I can respect that.”

“Usually introductions usually come first.”

The Flash smiled, “Of course. Barry Allen.”

Oliver took Barry Allen’s outstretched hand into a firm handshake. “So, exactly how long are you planning to stay here in Starling?”

Apparently, the bloodthirsty crime boss who regularly ripped people’s hearts out had a resting happy face. “Already planning to take me down Mr. Queen?”

“Wondering if you are going to stick around long enough to draw the Hood’s attention to my organization.”

Barry Allen chuckled and poured two glasses of scotch for himself and Oliver. “You do realize he fights with a bow and arrows and I that have superpowers, right? If we reach an agreement and he causes you trouble, I will give the Bratva aid. And if I am unavailable, I have plenty of lieutenants and soldiers with powers and weapons who I will send to your aid.”

Oliver took a sip of his scotch and raised an eyebrow. “Superpowers?”

Barry Allen beamed and in a red blur and a streak of lightning, was out of the room and back within seconds. He dropped a few syringes full of Vertigo on his desk.

“Got them off a distributor in the Glades. I plan on killing the Count anyways. Not a fan. That’s not going to be a problem is it?”

“Vertigo almost killed my sister. How do you do that?”

Barry Allen settled down across from Oliver and took a sip of his own scotch. “I was struck by lightning the night the particle accelerator exploded. It changed my DNA on a fundamental level.”

“And you choose to use these gifts to start a sprawling criminal enterprise?”

“It’s a bit more complex than that. Now, let’s talk business.” Barry Allen took another sip of his drink and leaned forward. “We can exchange stories another time. Friday night at dinner perhaps? I just got control of a lovely little Italian place the other day.”

It took everything Oliver had not to chock on his own drink. Was this actually happening?

“Are you asking me on a date, Flash?”

“Definitely.”

Oliver set his glass down. “Let’s get business out of the way first.”

Oliver already knew he was going to take the Flash up on his offer. It was far to good an opportunity to turn down and it helped that Barry Allen was truly beautiful man with a smile that seemed to light up the entire room.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Do you want to read more in this world? Leave a comment below or hit me up on Tumblr and let me know! I love to talk to my readers!


End file.
